The Mother I Never Knew
by ktkinz98
Summary: Layla has never met her mother. She was raised by her father, Natsu Dragneel. Even without her mom, she is a strong, independent girl. But could it be possible that everyone she knows is keeping a secret from her that will flip her world upside down?
1. Chapter 1

"Layla! It's 3:30 in the afternoon! I know you take after your old man, but I made breakfast!" I rubbed my eyes and saw my dad, hovering above me with a huge grin on his face. "See? Pancakes! Your favorite!" When I looked down, I saw three black circles.

"Dad, I'm not sure what your definition of pancakes is, but these aren't pancakes. But hey! They could make an awesome Frisbee!" With that I reached down and grabbed a pancake and tossed it out my window. "So what's the special occasion?" I ask as I sit up. He only makes me breakfast when he is heading out on a request.

"Whaaaat pshh no." He looks away. "I mean if you're talking about this S-Class request I'm doing then-"

"Dad! My birthday is in two weeks! Please don't tell me you forgot," I ask him. He has a habit of forgetting things. Though that's just what makes him my dad, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"No I didn't forget! It's just…" Then he became quiet all of a sudden. Speaking of forgetting things, I seemed to forget that my birthday is also the day my mom left us. The day Lucy left us all alone. I don't even know why I call her my mother. My dad, Natsu Dragneel, loved her. They were married for three years, but yet she felt she couldn't handle raising me. I don't even know what she looks like because my dad never keeps photos up of her. I don't blame him for doing so, although he is always talking about how sweet of a person Lucy was, how she could always make him smile, even at the very end. Like I even believe him. He also makes comments on what a powerful wizard she was. If she was so powerful, how could she not handle raising a child with my dad?

"Dad, you don't need to say anything. I know what you mean. You know how I feel about it though." I like my voice to be heard. I never keep my opinion to myself. Dad says I remind him of Lucy in that way. Ugh.

"Yeah, I do," he mumbled out. Were those tears in his eyes? Never do I want to make my dad cry. He's been through enough pain; if I make him cry, I am a failure as his daughter. Or at least that's what I tell myself. "By the way, Layla, I'll be back before your birthday, I promise. It is your 15th birthday after all," he said with a wink.

"Stay safe for me, okay?"

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it," he reassured. Then with a hug and a kiss he left, leaving the burnt pancakes to dangle on the open window sill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Simon. Let's go!" I say as I take Simon's hand. We have been best friends since I can remember. I've always had a tad of jealousy for him because he has the best mom in the world, Erza. His mom never walked out on him. She was strong and stayed by her husband, Jellal Fernandes. Apparently it was Erza who had chosen my name. That's the only thing I dislike about Erza. Naming me after Lucy's mom, how could she do that to me? My dad and all the elders at Fairytail are the only ones who call me Layla though. I force everyone else to call me Lola. Though Simon being the stubborn person he is calls me Layla. He knows I hate it.

"Lead the way, Layla. I trust you," he said with a blush. Why was he blushing? Never once, had he blushed in the past 14 years, but all of a sudden in these past few months, he has. He's acting like a completely different person… "You know, Layla. Tomorrow's my birthday. So I think we should do something special today."

"It is my birthday too. Even if you were born 20 minutes before me-"

"And don't you forget it," he laughed out. Then he picked me up and ran down to the guild. Right before we arrived inside the guild, he looked down at me, blushed once again, and gently let me down. What was up with him? "W-Well come on Layla, the guild is waiting," he said as he pushed the double doors open. Everyone was eerily quiet.

"Umm guys? It sounds like a ghost town in here? What's up?" The guild hasn't been this quiet since Master Makarav died.

"Layla…" Gray whispered. He pulled me into a long hug. "It's about your dad."


	3. Chapter 3

I push away. "What? No, this is impossible, h-he promised to come back," The tears started to come. I was trying to say more, but the words wouldn't come. I could only just keep repeating "b-but he promised."

"I'm so sorry, Layla. I guess your dad just wasn't ready for this job. It was a five week job, but Natsu knew he had to rush it to make it back in time. I guess that's where things went wrong. I'll leave you alone now, but please, we are here for you," Gray finished explaining. With that a single tear rolled down his check and he turned to go.

"Wait, Gray." I lunged in and gave him the biggest hug I could. "Don't leave. I need my friends now more than ever." I pulled out of his arms and went into Simon's. His face was shiny with tears already.

"Simon. Don't let me go, okay?" I dug deeper into his arm.

"Never, Layla. I will always be there for you. Because Layla, I realized that I lov-"

"Why is it so quiet in here? It's my daughter's birthday tomorrow! We need spirit people! How am I supposed to be fired up under these conditions?" It was my dad. Natsu. I let go of Simon, ran, and tackled him to the ground.

"Daddy! I love you. How are you alive? I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that to me again. I knew you'd come back. You would never break your promise. Oh, Dad I missed you so much," I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It wasn't my fault though, I was just so happy to see his face again.

"Layla, what in the world are you talking about? I was never dead. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well Gray told me that-" Standing up, I turned around and saw Gray trying to sneak out of the room. "STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE MISTER GRAY FULLBUSTER," I hear laughter.

"What's wrong Miss Layla? You believed ALL of what I said? Well part of it was true. It was a five week request, but you know your dad, he probably finished in like three days and got stuck on a train or something. I just thought I might have a little fun with my favorite Layla. You have to admit, I am a pretty good actor if I do say so myself," he said with a chuckle. "Your face was pretty priceless too." I could hear even my dad laughing in the background. As much as I wanted to stay mad, I couldn't. That's just not who I am.

"Yeahhh that was pretty funny. Just scaring me to death, making me cry, SO FUNNY. And I have to say, I am impressed by your acting skills, Gray! Took five years but who's counting?" I giggle out. Gray doesn't look amused though. I laugh even harder. Then it struck me. "Simon! Where'd you go? I have something to ask you! Right before Dad came in, you were about to say something. What was it again?" I ask him as I stand on my tippy toes to look peer at his eyes. When did he get so tall?

"Uhmm well…I was about to say…" A bright red blush crept up his neck and face. "You know, Layla, that's not important. Let's just switch topics! So, Natsu how was your request?" Ha, fat chance he was going to switch topics without me finding out. Then various guild members started talking:

"Looks like little Simon has a crush! "

"You love her, don't you, Simon?"

"See that Erza? Your little boy is finally becoming a man!"

"No! It's not like that!" Simon protested.

"Simon, honey, it's okay to have a crush! Just talk to momma about it and-"

"No one understands! Just leave me alone!" he choked out. He ran out with tears in his eyes, leaving all of the guild quiet, and me silently crying.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock rang out twelve times. It was officially my birthday. And Simon's. Best way to start out a birthday. I should've said something. All though for all I know it could've just made things worse. People would probably say that I liked him and that's why I was standing up for him. Which I don't by the way. I mean I love him as a friend, but it's just I know him too well and he knows me too well. But that doesn't seem to matter to him. Does he really like me? Could I ever possibly like him back? No. What was I thinking? He calls me Layla. Lucy's mother name. By calling me that, he is basically saying I am as weak as Lucy. I've told him to stop thousands of times. He's too stubborn though. But maybe I like that…STOP IT. STOP THINKING THAT WAY. Ugh. But even if I don't like him in that _way_, he's still my best friend, and I need to speak up for him. "You went too far. It was one thing to mess with me, but you didn't have to bring Simon into it. It's his birthday. Great present huh? Yeah I don't think so."

"Layla-"

"No. Don't call me that. I don't wanna have anything to do with the monster the left us, Dad. I know I usually put up with it, but this whole thing has just tipped me over the edge. It's been fifteen years dad. Lucy isn't coming back. I know how much you want her to, but if she left us in the first place, why would you even want her to come back? She is evil. She doesn't deserve to be called a mother. Erza is a true mother. Even if she teased him a little earlier, she still loved him. She has been and will always be there for him. I don't have that. Because my mother left me. She left both of us, Dad. Face the facts," I told him. Like I said before, I don't like to keep my opinion to myself. The room was quiet. "I am going to leave now, and go find Simon." I turned to leave, but a hand stopped me.

"I will never stop calling you Layla. You don't even know the half of it. So please, don't assume anything like that of your mother. And one more thing." My dad pulled me down in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Layla. I will always love you. Lucy would be proud." I shook him off. No one understands. Not even Simon.

"Goodbye, Dad. I'm going home. Forget Simon. Forget everyone. " This time I hurried out the door before anyone could stop. What I didn't know is that as soon as left, not only my dad but the whole guild broke down sobbing. Not that I would've cared anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Water went everywhere as I stomped in a puddle. How could anyone even try to understand what I'm going through? Trick question. No could understand. Not my dad. Not even Simon. Oh Simon. I started this whole thing didn't I? Why did I even have to ask what he was saying? If I had never asked him, we would probably all be sitting and laughing at the guild, celebrating our birthday. I wouldn't have this stabbing pain in my heart of yelling at my father for something that isn't even his fault. He didn't ask for Lucy to leave. He didn't go down on his hands and knees begging for her pack her bags and get out of town. Now that I think about it, he probably was on his hands and knees, but begging for her to stay with us, to not pack her bags. Well you know what? I'm glad she left. I wouldn't be the strong, independent girl I am now. I sat down on a bench, making it look like I peed my pants in the process. It was really raining now; I should probably head home…

"Oh looky here! If it isn't my favorite Lola." That voice. It was Kamrin. "What is a pretty thing like you sitting out in the rain like this? And if I recall correctly, it's your birthday too." I don't say anything. Kamrin was Ultear's and Lyon's son. Even so he still acted like a jerk most of the times. He only called me Lola to try and get on my good side. Good luck with that. "What? Are you just going to ignore me? I sure hope not. Look I even brought roses," he said with a grin as he pulled out ice roses. He used the same magic as his dad and Gray. I knew though that he wasn't trying to be nice, he was just flaunting his magical abilities in front of me. That's right. I'm the daughter of the great Salamander, and I can't use magic.

"Go away, Kamrin. I'm not in the mood. "

"No need to be so rough. Just give me a little kiss and we can sit down and talk about it." What a creep.

"No thank you. Now if you don't mind, it's getting rather late and I need to get home. My father is most likely setting up a search party to come find me," I told him as I got up to leave.

"As a matter of fact I do mind. You think you could leave so fast without even so much as a kiss goodbye? Well think again. Ice Make: Cage!" Before I could stop him, I was surrounded by ice. "The only way to get out is to give me a kiss, right here on the lips." No. I didn't ask for this. I just want to be home. To give my daddy a hug and apologize for making him cry.

"Kamrin let me out now."

"Not without a kiss. There's nothing you can do. You're helpless." He was right. The big strong Layla was helpless. What, why was I calling myself Layla? I must've been spending too much time around my dad. Anyways I had a much bigger problem at hand. I didn't really wanna kiss him, especially considering it would be my first kiss, but what choice did I have?

"Fine. I'll kiss you."

"Really?!" Kamrin said, shocked. "I mean, well naturally. I knew you couldn't resist me forever." He started to lean in. Well, it's now or never. I leaned in. I could feel his breath on my lips. His breath smelt like mint. That was the last thing I remembered before I was knocked out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

This feeling, I know this feeling. It's the feeling I have whenever Simon uses his magic. Everyone around him goes unconscious unless you're the one fighting him. So that must mean Simon is here…Oh and one more thing about Simon's magic, no one knows what it is. Everyone around him stays unconscious till he is done battling, and once he is done fighting, whether he won or lost, his opponent would forget what his magic was. He says this is just a side effect of how powerful the magic is. And he never tells anyone, not even his mom or dad. It means he can't have any partners when fighting. It also means he has one more thing to annoy me with. I can remember all the various times he would tease me about not knowing his magic. Back when we could both be so light hearted with each other. Why'd he have to go about and like me? Puberty stinks. My dad told me he would give me "The Talk" when he felt it necessary. Now with this whole thing with Simon he will probably give it to me soon. I can just imagine how awkward it is going to be. "Now Layla remember whenever you are with a boy *cough*Simon*cough*, don't let your feelings over take you. I know you may be fired up to get into bed, but please, for my sake, think of Droy in a bikini. That should slow you down some. Isn't that right Happy?" "Aye! Even if you both lllllllllllike each other very much, just remember Natsu's advice!" I feel a shiver go down my unconscious body. Please let this talk never happen. Anyways, I wonder how long it will take Simon to win. Not too much longer I'm guessing; Kamrin's never beat him in a fight before. When I do wake up, what am I going to say to Simon? The note we left off on isn't necessarily a fun one…

"Layla! Wake up! I won the fight." Simon. He wrapped my up in a warm embrace, though I could still feel the cold air nipping at my cheeks. "Are you alright? I was on my way back to the guild when I noticed you. You were about to-" then as if he suddenly remembered all that had happened today, he let go of me, and walked away. I could see his blush starting up again. Gahh that stupid blush. Though I have to admit it was growing on me…

"Simon. Don't leave. Please at least walk me back home." He stopped midstride.

"You were about to kiss that creep. About to give away your first kiss him. Even if he had you trapped, I know you're smart enough to think of another way out. You probably wanted to kiss him for all I know."

"No! How could you ever say something like that? I was tired and just wanted to be home. Kissing him would be the fastest way out. And besides, why would you care if I gave my first kiss to him," I said as I faced my back towards him.

"I care because…because….because I'm your best friend." The blush became even worse.

"Good reason. Not. It's because you like me, no you love me! Admit it!" Why was I demanding this? I was just going to make matters worse…

"C-Come on let's get you home. Your dad is most likely worried to death." He picked me up and ran to my house, which was nothing more than a few minutes away.

"Hey! You never answered my question! I want-"He took my face in his hands and pulled me close. I could see his eyes sparkling in the moonlight; he was on the verge of crying. Leaning down, he placed a warm kiss on my lips. My first kiss. No, it was our first kiss.

"There. Is that a good enough answer?"


	7. Chapter 7

What. Did Simon just…kiss me? No, wait, yes he did. What. "Layla? Any response?" I can't even move. "Oh come on, Layla, it couldn't have that big of a surprise…I mean with all my blushing…" he said with an awkward laugh. Oh look what's on his face right now, a big, red blush. He was right though. It wasn't a surprise at all. Well maybe the kiss was, but why couldn't I say anything? "Well your dad is probably having a heart attack wondering where you are. It's almost two am." I leaned in and hugged him. I then turned and quickly opened my door, but not without Simon whispering six more words in my ear. "Happy Birthday, Layla. I-I love you."

"Goodnight Simon. Happy birthday." I closed the door and slid down, feeling my shirt arise and the cold wood press against my back. A small groan came from my mouth. Why did life have to be so difficult? A few months ago Simon wouldn't have kissed her. He wouldn't have said I love you, but now all that happened just moments ago. I can't handle this; I can't have a relationship with Simon while I still had so many personal issues to work through. I hope I didn't give Simon the wrong idea by hugging him. Times like these I really wish my mom was around to talk to. Well, not my mom, but a mother who actually cared for me. Not one who left. I can sorta understand leaving me behind, but why would she ever do that to my dad? I can tell that he loved her with all of his heart and still does. So why would she just leave him behind? Didn't she care for him at all? I mean they were married for three years, and then dating for two years before that. It just doesn't make any sense. Every time I think about this I get to the same confused end and the same result: my mom hated me enough to leave my dad. And that's why I can never make my dad cry. Because I am the one who's caused him so much pain in the first place. Without even realizing it, shiny tears roll down my cheeks. I need a hug. I need a hug NOW. Simon? I usually go to him for this sorta stuff, since my dad is too sensitive on this subject, but I feel like he wouldn't work right now, considering all that's happened between us. So I stand up to search for my dad. The first place I search is the kitchen. Nothing. Then the living room. Nothing. I search everywhere but I can't seem to find him. There is only one more place to check, and that's the secret basement. Simon and I discovered it a while back; it is only a tiny closet with one light. No windows or anything. I walk over to my dad's closet, and lift the floorboards. I climb down the steps and I hear a faint crying sound. There's a light on. I hurry on. When I finally reach the room I find my dad on the ground, leaning over a picture of a blonde woman with side ponytail. He was sobbing and mumbling. "Dad! What is it? What the heck is going on?" I nearly scream at him. I don't scream from anger, I scream because I've never seen my dad like this before. I was worried. Did I do this to him? And who was that blonde chick on the page?

"L-Layla." He sat up. "I have something to tell you, and I am very sorry I never told you this earlier. It's just I could never bring myself to tell you." He was choking back his tears.

"What could be so important that you're crying like this? Dad, just tell me. I mean it can't be that bad."

"It's your mother, Layla. She's dead. She's been dead for fifteen years."


	8. Chapter 8

My mother, dead? Impossible. She has to be some monster that left us, who had no heart. That's all I've pictured her as my whole life, but what my dad just said changes that. How could he not tell me that my own mother was…dead? Maybe he was lying. "I don't believe you. You can't change my mind about my mother. I know she will always be a cold, heartless woman who never loved me."

"Layla, please don't say that. You don't know Lucy. You don't know how much she loved you and how she would get a twinkle in her eye when she saw you. Layla, you don't know anything." This couldn't be true. Then I realized something.

"You're right dad. I don't know anything but the lies you told me. The lies everyone told me. Wait-Did Simon know about this too?"

"Everyone but you…Layla, I'm so sorry didn't tell you sooner, it's just-"

"It's just what, Dad? That you would rather have your only daughter in the dark about her own mother her entire life? I thought my mom was a monster. I lived every day, thinking that she hated me, and that's why she left. I thought my own mother wanted nothing to do with me. Do you know how that makes me feel? And now everyone I know, including Simon, has been keeping this secret from me? How can I trust any of you? Simon…I trusted you with everything, and you couldn't tell me something this huge? It's just all too much." I was feeling light headed.

"I know, Layla, I know. Come here, I have some old things of hers I want you to have," he said softly. I have no clue what to think of anyone. I could only think of my mom, Lucy. Had she really loved me? Did I really have a mom who cared for me, just like Simon? I wanted to know more about this lady who was my mom. "Here are some of her old stories she wrote. She was the most amazing writer. And here, take her keys. I know you're not a celestial wizard, but I know she would want you to have them. Finally, take this picture. It is of you and Lucy when you were two days old." I took all of my mom's memories into my hands.

"Dad. You kept my mom hidden from me my entire life. I don't know who my mom is. Why did you have to lie to me? Don't you think it would be better for me to love my dead mom than to hate my so called 'alive' mom? I can't even look you in the eyes." I looked down. I need a new life. I don't want to stay here in Magnolia. I'm useless. Being a bartender for Fairytail was not my life calling. Now was the perfect chance get away from these people I used to love. Out of everyone, I'm most disappointed in my dad and Simon. Just thinking of their faces disgusts me. "Goodbye, Dad."

"Layla, wait! I know it's a huge shock, but don't leave. I need you Layla. You're my everything." Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stay here any longer with people who think it's okay to lie to someone like you did."

"Layla…"

"It's time for me to leave." I turned and ran up the stairs, out of the house. I could hear my dad crying my name, but I kept running. Everything was becoming soaked from rain as I continued. It looked like the whole world was washing away. My feet kept moving, pounding the ground. The rain kept falling, drip drip drop. Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Simone. Goodbye, everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain kept falling. I kept running. Only when I was out of Magnolia and in the forest did I stop to take a breath. Well actually I only stopped because I tripped over a root and fell flat on my face, but no one needs to know that. It was a good time to stop anyway. It was probably around four in the morning, and I was all alone in a dark and rainy forest. Completely helpless with half a heart. Where would I go? Think Layla, think. Shelter. I need shelter and then from there I can make a plan. So I picked myself up and wandered aimlessly for an hour looking until I came upon a small hut. It seemed almost abandoned, except for the grave out front. The grave looked homemade, and as I looked closer I recognized it as the grave my dad made for Lisanna when everyone thought she was dead. This hut. I've been here before. My dad, he brought me here to tell me…to tell me that mother wasn't here because she left us. That was all a lie though. Every memory I have now, they all are lies. Tears start flowing and I know I am finally breaking. "Mom! Why did you have to die? I wouldn't be in so much pain. I can feel my heart cracking. I wish I knew you. I wish I could've seen your smile. Hear your laugh and feel the warmth of your hug. Or at the bare minimum know that you didn't hate me. My dad, Simon, everyone took that away, " I cried out. My body is shaking and I am sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Layla? Is that you? Layla!" No. Not him. Not now. "What are you doing out this late? I thought you went home, you know after Simon saved you…" It's Kamrin.

"It doesn't matter. And besides I could ask the same of you." I turned away so he didn't see my tears that wouldn't stop falling from my face. "Now leave, Kamrin. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one night?"

"I'm running away, Layla. No one loves me. Not even my parents. They don't even love each other. I was a mistake. I can't even prove to my mom or dad that I'm worth it. They're too caught up in their own life. So I'm leaving for my parent's sake. No one will have to put up with me anymore. Including you. Layla, you'll catch a cold out here. Please. Go back home. Now I need to get going, I still have a long journey ahead of me. Goodbye." I am too shocked to say anything. That can't be true. He is probably just making it all up to get on my good side. He is a jerk, not a misunderstood person. Then again I lived my whole life thinking my mother was a monster just because I didn't know the whole story. Could that be the same for Kamrin?

"Wait. Kamrin, come sit down. It's cozy in here." As much as I like to stay mad at him, I can't.

"Layla, I have to leave. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just don't want to hide anything else from you. I'm sorry for your loss, Layla." Oh yeah. Everyone already knew my mom was dead. I was the only one kept in the dark. Wait, he didn't know that I found out about my mom. Did he really just tell me that? Something Simon never even did? Could this person who I thought was a jerk nothing more than a few minutes ago, really have a heart? He was trying to comfort me. I could at least do the same for him.

"Kamrin, I'm cold. Come, sit down and keep me warm would you?" The expression on his face was priceless, but somehow I managed to keep a straight face.

"Uhmm sure. I wouldn't want you to catch frostbite or something." He slowly walked over to where I was sitting, and sat down. I crawled into his lap, realizing how cold I actually was.

"Now tell me, Kamrin. Why did you make up all of that nonsense? If you're trying to get on my good side, it worked. Now explain." From there, we stayed up talking about how Kamrin wasn't lying and how all those emotions were true. His parents never wanted to be together, but they had no choice when they had the accident which was him.

"Out of jealousy my parents slept together, not knowing what would be the consequence. They put on an act outside of the house, to make us look like a happy family, but were not. I always thought that if I could become a powerful wizard and have the most beautiful girl as my wife, my parents would appreciate me. That's why I went after you. After a while I realized that you're not only beautiful, but strong and smart too. I figured since Simon played the nice friend and you weren't falling for him, that you wanted to date someone who was controlling and powerful. That's not who I am though. But I did it for you. Soon it came to my mind that I was no longer doing any of this to impress my parents, I was doing it because…because Layla I love you." Since when did all these boys start to love me? I could've maybe seen Simon, but Kamrin? No, didn't see that one coming at all.

"Kamrin, I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I can tell you're tired. Just go to sleep." He was right. I am tired. Confused, but tired too. The sun was starting to rise; I had been up all night. I needed sleep before I did anything more. So I snuggled deeper into Kamrin's arms, and let the light patter of rain on the roof lull me off into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER: Simon's POV**_

The bright morning sun poked through and woke me up. "Layla…" I murmured. I couldn't help but smile. I told her how I felt last night, and things went much better than I expected. We even kissed. My face was getting hot and I realized I was blushing from just thinking about her. About Layla Dragneel. I love her. I love her smile, her laugh, her hugs. I love the way her eyes twinkled when she looks at me. I will do anything to protect her. Layla, I wish I could protect you from the truth about your mother. A stabbing pain pierced my heart. Fifteen years I've been lying to Layla about her mom. But today is the day I'm coming clean. Natsu can't keep it a secret for her entire life. I will tell her the truth, no matter what the consequences are. I will risk anything for her. Anything for you, Layla…

"Simon! Breakfast is ready for my birthday boy! Come on, get out of bed!" my mom said as she snapped me out of my daydream.

"Oh, hi mom. How long have you been standing there by chance?" I quickly spit out. My face is a bright pink, I just know it.

"Long enough to know it's time for you to stop thinking about Layla and eat some breakfast." Sigh. Why did my mom have to be so pestering and bossy?

"Mom I have more important things to do than eat some birthday breakfast. And no, I wasn't thinking about Layla," I groaned.

"Simon. You are going to eat this breakfast I made for you. Understood? Then you can go play with Layla until 7:00, because then it is time for cake. You won't keep me waiting for my cake would you?" she said with a glare.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Looks like I had no other choice. Layla, please wait for me.

~_Two Hours Later~_

After I finally managed to escape the claws of my mother, I headed over towards the flower shop. Layla absolutely loved lilies. I bought the single most beautiful lily I could find and hurried on to the chocolate shop. "Excuse me, sir, I would like to buy two chocolate turtles." In one hand I had a lily, the other two chocolate turtles. Layla will love these. The sun was drying up all the rain puddles; it would be perfect for a picnic. Finally I arrive at Layla's house. What was Layla going to say? Will she be willing to see my face? Well I won't know until ask. So I quickly knock on the door three times. It seems like forever until Natsu finally opens the door. His eyes are red and in one hand he holds a beer bottle. "Natsu, is everything okay? Where's Layla? I wanted to give her these-"

"She left, Simon. She found out about her mother and ran away last night. She hasn't come back yet-" he kept on talking, but I stopped listening. The lily fell from my hand, scurrying off in the wind, taking with it all the happiness I had.


	11. Chapter 11

A cool breeze tickled my nose, reminding me to wake up already. The sun was setting, I had slept all day. So much has happened in the past 24 hours, I don't even know where to begin. Thinking my dad was dead, Simon running off, me running off, getting captured by Kamrin, Simon saving me, Simon KISSING me, finding out my father and everyone are liars, and lastly, learning Kamrin isn't that much of jerk after all. Wait. I fell asleep in Kamrin's lap didn't I? So where'd he go? Was that all just one big prank Kamrin played on me? I knew I never should've trusted him. Curling into a ball, I cried. My guard was down for just a few seconds, and he took advantage of me like that. Making me feel sorry for him, just so I would cuddle with him. As much as I hate to say it, I want Simon right now, even if he is a lying, heartless person. I just want to be enveloped in his strong arms, being told that I mattered. Simon made me feel needed, unlike that idiot Kamrin who just sweet talked everyone to his advantage. Tears were flowing faster now as I started to think about my mom. Why did you die and leave your family heartbroken? How did you even die? Mom, I'm so sorry I've always hated you, and called you a horrible mother. I did it out of the pain of thinking you loathed me. And now I'm so lost in this journey called life. If you're currently looking over me, could you give me some sort of sign of what I should do?

"Layla! You're awake!" There in the door of the hut stood Kamrin. Dangling from his left hand was a pink lily. "Oh, and by the way, I found this lily and it reminded me of you. Hope you like it," he finished saying with a huge grin on his face.

"I thought you left. What are you doing back?" I wipe the tears from my eyes; he doesn't need to know I was crying over him.

"I was just gathering some berries. Didn't want you waking up to no food you know. Wait a sec. Were you…crying? Over me?"

"NO!" My face was growing hot. Was I blushing? I thought Simon was the only one who blushed over things like this…

"Yes you were. Admit it. Layla Dragneel was crying because she thought I, out of all people, left her! Never thought I'd live to see this happen."

"Oh shut up." I look down, down at the lily in his hand. My favorite. Reaching down, I take my hands and cup them around his single left hand. "Just don't do that to me again, okay? I've already been hurt too much; I don't need you to upset me more too."

"N-Never Layla. I'm sorry." He had the facial expressions of a sad puppy dog. I couldn't stay mad at someone as cute as that.

"It's fine. After all you did come back with this lily for me. I love it. Thank you." Now Kamrin was the one blushing. A light giggle escaped between my lips, letting me know everything was going to be all right.

"Let's runaway. Let's runaway together, Layla. We won't have to live under any pressures or lies, just the two of us. Or maybe we could even join a new guild, somewhere far off." Even though this is what I had wanted to do, now that the opportunity lay right in front of me I felt scared. I felt scared to leave behind my dad. Leave behind the guild, and most of all, Simon. They all lied to me though. Never once did they tell me the truth about my mother. And for that I don't know if I can forgive them. Even if this option to run off is dangerous and risky, I have Kamrin by my side. And as I found out last night, my mother.

"Sure, Kamrin. Let's go. But one thing first. Hold me as if you never wanted to let me go. Tell me that you love me. And then, kiss me, right on the lips."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The time is fast forwarded to two years in the future. Kamrin is 18, Layla is 17, and Simon is 17.**

"Daddy! Wait up for me!" Two feet pound against the ground, giggles escaping from her little mouth.

"Maybe if you stopped giggling so much you could catch up! I know you can do it, Layla!" her dad encourages. The little girl stops, takes a breath, and finds new self-assurance. If her dad believed in her, then of course she could do it!

"I'm all fired up now, dad! Better watch out cause here I come!" With a set goal, the girl takes off, determined to put pride behind her father's eyes.

"That's my girl!" She's running, and panting, but nothing will stop her now. With all the energy in her body, she pushes off her tiny foot like a ballerina leaping.

"Got you now, dad!" she said as she tackled her laughing father. She had done it.

"Never once did I doubt you, Layla. You do have Lucy as your mom after all." He smiled on the outside, but behind that chuckling figure laid a world of sorrow for his late wife. Never would he let his dear daughter feel the pain he has. The pain that would crush his heart, snapping it into a million pieces. Only one person stops that from happening though. His daughter.

"Are you proud of me, dad? Did I do good?" The daughter pestered.

"You did wonderful. Just never become too fast where I can't keep up with you, okay?"

"No, never, daddy. I will always be by your side, until the very end. I promise."

"Layla? Layla wake up!" Someone was shaking me, but I did not want to awaken quite yet. The warm summer breeze of that day in the park so long ago still tickled my neck. I made a promise to stay beside my dad, though it looks like I ran too far ahead this time. Two years it had been since I last hugged my father. I miss him so much, but he has to know how much it hurt me to have been lied to about my mother all those years. As much as I'd like to come back to Magnolia, I can't. Kamrin and I have a new life in this small guild called Drore Flame. We chose it because of its secrecy, considering it's a dark guild and all. My chest becomes tighter from knowing that my dad would not be proud of who I am and what I've become. No one can know what has become of Kamrin's and my life. At least throughout this all we had each other. My mind can't help wondering sometimes what it would be like if I had stayed and became Simon's girlfriend. Would Simon give me goose bumps every time he whispered "I love you" into my ear like Kamrin does? Would I have ever been able to mentally move past the friend zone with Simon? I can only wonder though, for once I made that decision of leaving, there was no looking back, only moving forward with the guilty conscious of turning on the people who dearly loved you. Kamrin and I ran, we hid, we climbed; we did everything we could to not be found by the ongoing pursuers that lasted for six months. They only stopped once we faked our deaths. Kamrin figured we could never fully be free if they had the hope of us living, so using his ice make magic and some paint, we made our "dead bodies" look real. He used a special spell on the ice to make it not melt for two months because by then, they would be buried deep underneath the cold hard ground along with our secret. I can still remember watching as my dad found our creations, stopping dead in his spot. Everyone else ran up behind him, gasping and soon, crying. The strangest thing is that my father never cried that night. He didn't have enough life in him to cry, though he didn't have enough energy to just die either. A couple weeks later, Kamrin and I spied in on our funerals. Almost the whole city of Magnolia was packed into our guild hall, the most suited place to hold the memorial of two Fairytail members. One by one, people gave their thanks, their love, their support, everything. Simon's words still echo through my head every now and then:

"Layla Dragneel. She was my best friend. I find it painful to have to say was because I feel like any second now she will burst through those doors." I could've if I wanted too. "She still is my best friend, forever living on in my heart. I hope she finds the truth up in heaven; it's what she's always yearned for. And when she looks down upon us, she will grant us will all the love and warmth she has to offer. We all may be in denial of these deaths, including me, but I believe they would want us to move on, though not to forget them either. I promise, Layla Dragneel, that I will never forget you, and I will keep my word; because I know nothing is more important to you than being able to have trust in the people most dear to you. For without trust, there would not be love, and then that would not be a life worth living. Maybe that is why you died. You felt no trust in anyone, therefore you felt no love. But just to let you know, you are loved. By me." Tears form in my eyes just thinking of his speech, how true and honest everything he said was. The most painful speech to be heard though was my dad's. It was short, but definitely not sweet.

"Layla, remember that day in the park when you promised never to outrun me? Well, the day has finally come when you broke a promise. That's okay though, because I know that you kept running right into your mother's arms. She was waiting for you, happy though depressed, not wanting to see her daughter this early. Lucy, please take care of our baby girl until I join you; I have a feeling that will be soon. Until then, farewell, my loves. And thank you for all coming. Have a goodnight." Those words pierced through my heart every time; he ended it so abruptly you hardly had time to feel anything, you just felt numb. Everyone eventually left, not one without misty eyes though, except Natsu. Who stayed by my tombstone until the morning sun sliced the darkness like a flashlight. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his clothes, pulled out the gun from his pocket, and held it to his head.

**AN: Oh hay guys I've never talked to you guys before, but I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate all the follows! I'd just like to know how you guys are liking it and if there is anything you wanna see. Any ships? New characters? Anything? Just let me know in a review! Once again, Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

With the gun pressed against his head, I began to worry if he was actually going to pull the trigger. I mean, he couldn't be willing to take his own life so easily. He was my dad. He was Natsu Dragneel. It was nothing more than a dream, or at least that's what I told myself. A tear rolled down his cheek, the first tear he had cried through the entire thing, and I realized he wasn't joking. He thought I was dead, well why wouldn't he? I didn't care if all of Kamrin's and mine hard work would go to waste, my father's life would soon be shot from him. Stopping him was the only way to save him. To let him know he had someone to live for, to protect. My feet were pulling me forward; his finger was tightening around the trigger. "NO! Dad, stop! I'm right here!"

"I'm so close to you, Layla. I can hear you talking to me. Soon, I'll be talking to Lucy too. We will live as a happy family up there in the sky. No more secrets, no more pain, just love. Sorry for not coming sooner." He closed his eyes, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened though. In fact, he no longer held a pistol in his hand, he had a marshmallow gun. Slowly, I crept back into the bushes; a certain someone was about to make an appearance, and I didn't want to be spotted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't the Natsu I know. This is a weak, hopeless Natsu who personally I don't like that much." No surprise; it was Erza. I should've known that someone would stop him; I just couldn't sit back and do nothing. Kamrin would probably be looking for me, and I really didn't wanna stick around to hear Erza. She's scary when she's angry. I've heard her yell at Simon; not a pretty sight. As I was sneaking away, I heard tidbits of Erza's speech. "Do you really think they want you to be weak? You have to be strong for them, Natsu. Strong for all of your friends. I know how much you miss them, but do you know how much we would miss you? We just lost Layla and Kamrin. You need to go live life to the fullest, not just for yourself, but for Layla and Lucy, too. Natsu, you need-" I stopped listening. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if my reason to run away was really that important, but I figured I couldn't just stop now. So I continued onto to Kamrin, from there we looked back to Magnolia in which we thought would be our last time. Things happened, I lost sight of any true goal, and I found myself at a dark guild. Kamrin and I joined the dark guild Drore Flame because they wouldn't recognize us and go running back to Fairytail to tell everyone the truth, unlike every other guild there was. Even if they did recognize us, they'd feel no need to associate themselves with Fairytail over some sob story. We've been living our life in the guild; no one really bothers us either. Now here I am, being pulled out a distant memory by Kamrin, eager to start the day. Every day I bring up the idea of returning to Magnolia, to my dad and Simon, and everyday it's the same response:

"No, Layla, I don't really think we can go back now. Too much has happened; would they even welcome us back after all that?" I protest, but I can't budge him. As much as I want to be wrapped up in my dad's arms again, I just couldn't leave Kamrin behind here. "Layla! I have important news." I rub my eyes, vision still hazy with memories.

"Kamrin, what could be so important that you've waken me up before three PM?" I need my sleep, and he knows that.

"It's Fairytail. They are on their way here now. And the thing is they don't even know that we are here; a mission to exterminate this dark guild is bringing them now. We need to leave, Layla. We need to leave now."


	14. Chapter 14

**OH MY GAWSH GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I HOPE I DIDN'T CRUSH ANYONES HEART WAITING FOR THE UPDATE. GAHHHHHH. WELP. ENJOYYYY.**

"I could finally see dad again…" I whisper.

"Layla, are you crazy? They can't find us here! Who knows what would happen?"

"They need to know the truth. The truth may hurt, but it hurts even more to be kept a secret; I would know." I was not about to back down from Kamrin, and he knew that. "And plus, why would Fairytail even be coming to destroy this guild in the first place? Even though it is a dark guild, they hardly do any evil things."

"From what I've heard, the magic council is destroying all dark guilds, no mercy to anyone. It just happens to be that Fairytail was assigned our guild. Can't really disobey the magic council, you know that. So come on, Layla, just take my hand and we can run away before we are killed by the hands of our family and friends. I'm just not emotionally prepared to tell the truth either. You know you're much stronger than me. I need you by my side, Layla." I do know that I am emotionally stronger than him; he may look super tough on the outside, which he is, but when it comes to his inside, it's like you're dealing with a teenager who's PMSing. Angry one moment, super depressed the next, though you can't really blame him with the childhood he's had. Never once has he had a true friend, or even a birthday party. Kamrin put on an act to hide all of his hurt within. I myself had plenty of friends, such as Romeo's and Wendy's son, Austin, Gray's and Juvia's daughter, Ul, and Levy's and Gajeel's daughter, Alice. Of course my best friend was Simon, but I still enjoyed playing with everyone else. Kamrin would just watch us laugh from the bushes, wishing to be accepted, but he never was. I have a soft spot for Kamrin, and I basically let him get away with anything, but today wasn't going to be one of those times.

"You can go on without me, Kamrin. I'll wait here, but no need to worry, I'll tell everyone you died protecting me, so they won't chase after you. Please visit me though; I don't know if I could live the rest of my life without seeing you again."

"No, Layla, I won't leave you behind. You're my everything! Can't you see? I need to protect you, to keep you warm on lonely winter nights. But I can't face my parents, I just can't. I can't leave you behind either though. Layla why are you making this so hard on me? Don't you think I've gone through enough pain?"

"And I haven't? Kamrin, you just don't understand. Even if you were always by my side to protect me, my life force would still slowly drain from missing my dad. So what if he lied to me all those years about my mother, I don't care anymore! I need you too Kamrin, but I also need my daddy. And if you can't come to terms with that, then I don't even see why we are together." Hmph. I turned my head away, not wanting to look into his misty eyes.

"Layla please don't say that. I do understand that you love your dad, but couldn't you sacrifice just one thing for me? I've sacrificed so much for you."

"How could you even say that? Sacrifice my own dad just because you don't wanna see your parents? I don't think that's how it works. You should probably be going now if you don't want to run into those 'horrible people'. Goodbye, Kamrin" He pulled me into an embrace; I tried to squirm out but it was futile, he wasn't letting go yet. I felt his tears drip on to me.

"L-Layla I don't want to say goodbye. We had such a bright future together. I just can't believe it's ending like this." Lifting up my chin, he looks into my eyes, pulling me into a long kiss. I let it happen, knowing it will most likely be our last one. When we finally pull away, I know that our time together is over. "Just remember, even if you don't see me, I will always be looking out for you. I hope your reunion with Fairytail is a joyous one. Bye, Layla." Picking up his stuff, he turns to leave. When he is almost out of view I realized I must do one more thing.

"Kamrin, wait!" He sharply turns around; a hopeful expression sprawled across his face. I lift up my hand, giving him the Fairytail symbol, letting him know that even if I can't see him, I'll also be looking out for him. He smiles, lifts up his hand, and gives me one in return. Then he disappears into the horizon, and just like that he's gone. I'm not sure how long it will take for Fairytail to arrive, but I need to be prepared. Scrounging through what's left of my belongings, I search for something that could be helpful. My hand hits a stack of papers, laced together to form a book. The title read "To my Darling Daughter". It was written by Lucy Heartfilia. How have I not noticed this from before? I guess now would be as best as time as ever to read it. So I snuggle down, tightening a blanket around me since I no longer have Kamrin to keep me warm, and flip open to the first page.


	15. Chapter 15

How could I have missed this book all this time? Almost daily I looked at my small pile of belongings, most of the items being old mementos of my mom. Yet this journal had never surfaced. Had my dad given this to me the night I ran away? Probably. Might as well read it.

_If you're reading this, it means I was never able to find my way back home. We haven't even been able to name you, and I have to leave. Trust me, I didn't want to leave you all alone with your father, even though I love him dearly; I just don't want anyone to hold you in their arms like I do. It wasn't an option to bring you; I don't think the Magic Council would be too thrilled to see a newborn baby. Plus it's not like I could just say "No" to them either. I highly doubt that I won't come back, but by some weird occasion that they execute me or my train crashes, etc., you will still be able to know you're mother. No matter what, because I love you. Don't you ever forget that._

I haven't even finished the first page and my eyes are already misty; my cheeks hot. My mother, Lucy, didn't even think she would be killed. Yet she still took the extra time just in case. Ironic though, considering my dad kept this a secret for most of my life, so I never did know my mom. I can't blame it all on him though; everyone else kept it a secret too. Even if it was easier to heal the pain of my mother's death, they didn't once think about how I would feel about all this. I don't need to be protected from reality. I live for the truth and its glory. Still, they hid me a cave of ignorance, the darkness changing my views; making me the untruthful one. Surprisingly I never figured out on my own that everything I knew about my mom was a lie. You'd think I'd catch on sooner than later, but I didn't.

I think back to when Kamrin told me how mom died. He wrapped me up in a red fleece, placed hot cocoa in my hands, and set a box of tissues by my side. He was always so prepared.

"All I know is what my mom told me; that Lucy was coming home from the Magic Council, and her train crashed. It was crossing a narrow bridge when something snapped and the whole train went plunging to the deep waters below. Not a single trace of the accident was left when they all arrived at the scene. Some people say that it was merely a pure misfortune, others, including my mom, dad, Natsu, and all them, say that Lucy knew a piece of knowledge that she shouldn't of, so the Magic Council needed to kill her off. Of course they couldn't outright murder her, and therefore they created the whole train incident to make it look less suspicious, when in reality it just created more." I didn't cry however; something about the way mom died didn't feel right to me. I couldn't make it seem real, my own mother's death; I thought it was fake. Now I know it has to be real, but I was in denial, couldn't be told otherwise. Of course I still wonder if my mom was actually ordered by the Magic Council to be killed, or if my dad's imagination became a bit too vivid at times; if you know what I mean. Thus I have made a vow to myself; to find out the truth of my mother's death. It will be a gift to show her how much I am sorry for acting as if she was some idiot who didn't have a heart. Regret swarms over my head, not letting me apologize once for any of my actions.

I continue to read about this woman called Lucy Heartfilia. Also known as my mom. She was amazing. I can tell why Dad was so in love with her, and now why he is so heartbroken over her. One thing I'm confused about is why Dad wanted to hide all of this from me; even if I was depressed at first, I want to have my mom live on in every way possible, no matter how I feel. It's hard to believe that only two years ago I didn't know my mom was dead. Two years since I ran away. Two years since I've hugged my dad.

"Layla? You in here?" It was the guild master, Rose. "Where's Kamrin?" Oh yeah, I've been so wrapped up in my own little world that I've been completely oblivious to my current situation.

"Well, you see he left." That's the truth. No lies.

"He just…left? Without you? That seems strange…" Darn, she's caught on, but she's is right. Kamrin would never just leave me behind unless it was an emergency. Which in this case it was, though Rose didn't know it was.

"Sure, he would in a special case, such as your former guild who thinks you're dead is coming to destroy your current guild and he doesn't want to be found out but you do. Then yeah of course he would leave without me." I can't lie to her. Even though she is a dark guild master, she really isn't that evil. Actually, she's been like a parent to me, and even if the truth hurts, I am not lying to someone I care about. Rose just stood there, shock spreading through her limbs. Why did she have to make her guild dark? Did she even realize what she was doing? It was frustrating, but all I really wanted to do was give her a big bear-hug, comforting her with quick pats to the head. So I did.

"We have to fight back, Layla. They can't take away everything my mother worked so hard for." Ah. So first it was her mother's guild, and Rose inherited it from her. That explains why such a kind-hearted soul could be master to a dark guild. I pulled away and put on my serious face.

"You could always ask to become an official guild, and that way we could keep on living in peace."

"No no no. My mother had a goal, to be master to the strongest dark guild in Fiore. Now it would be pretty hard to be the strongest dark guild if you were an official guild." A few years ago, I wouldn't be able to share empathy with her because I couldn't understand a mother's love, but now, I know I must help in any way I can to bring honor to Rose.

"I see you're point. Well, fine, if you insist on being stubborn, I'll help you fend off my former guild, though I'm not sure how useful I'll be." Were those really my words coming out of my mouth? Saying that meant I will fight against my father, Simon, Grey, and all of my former friends. Maybe in the heat of the fight I'll switch sides. For now though, I knew I had to stand by my caretaker of the past two years. Kamrin was gone so I only had Rose left. Vibrations wobbled under my feet, alerting my mind to the present. I always seem to daydream too much.

"Thank you, Layla. You have no idea how much this means to me. Now let's prepare; I can feel Fairytail inching closer, our fate right along with it."


	16. Chapter 16

My cheeks were wet, but I wasn't sure if it was from my eyes or the rain falling. Soon Fairytail would arrive. What would I do? I was weak even though I had a dragon slayer as my dad and a celestial wizard as my mom. No magic flowed through me. The only thing I had as an advantage was the element of surprise. If someone I believed to be dead for two years randomly appeared up at a dark guild I was about to attack, I would probably flip out a little. I'm guessing everyone at Fairytail will too.

"Layla, can you come help prepare the wizards?"

"Sure, Rose. I will help in any way I can." Was I really planning on hurting my family and friends back at Fairytail? Myself two years ago wouldn't care, I would've just used the excuse of them lying to me, but now I've grown and matured; no longer caring as much. If I loved them enough to forgive them and apologize, then why was I about to fight them? I need a new plan, one that will benefit both Rose and Fairytail, and if it benefits me along the way so be it, though I don't really deserve it. Wiping away the tears on my eyes I stood to go help the wizards, but I caught sight of myself in a mirror. What had I become? My hair was rugged and my eyes looked soft but wild all at the same time. Dad wouldn't even recognize me. A plan was forming in my head, but I need to clean up first for it to work. The wizards could wait for now.

_**Hours later**_

__"It's time! Fairytail is on the brink of the horizon, and we are prepared! We will save our guild and fight for what we believe in! Our time is now!" Rose rambled on. She was so proud of everyone, including me. Though I don't think she would be if she knew what I was planning on doing. "-and I would like to acknowledge one more person before we begin, her name is Layla Dragneel. She is fighting her home guild just to save this one. Putting all of her past relationships behind her to fight for Drore Flame! Let's-" I stopped listening. Rain was pouring from the empty sky. It reminded me of my heart; nothing but emptiness except with patched sorrow leaking in. What would become of Rose and Fairytail after today? Would anything be left? Drore Flame may seem like a weak guild, but if they put their minds to it, they can easily rival Fairytail. That's why my plan is to stop both sides before they attacked. My strategy is to ask both to sacrifice something in order for no casualties. If the Magic Council was the one ordering Fairytail, I'm not sure how easily they will give up, but I'm sure with enough persuasion I could convince Rose to follow me. I already have it all planned out, so I should probably listen to Rose so I know when to intervene. "Everyone raise their weapon, whether it be a sword, a pistol, or even just your bare hand to unite as one for Drore Flame! Together we-" Rose never was able to finish her speech. A flame burst out of nowhere and pulled her away. These weren't any regular flames though, these were the flames of a Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragneel.

**AN: Please excuse this super short chapter! I hate it when I've been waiting for an update and its super short so I apologize. Next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AuthorsNote: Asdfghjkl aughhhh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrrrr. I've just been really busy with school. Well if anyone's still interested in the story, here it is:**

The flames cleared, revealing all of Fairy Tail standing, waiting for some retaliation. Upon them stood Rose, trapped in a flaming rope, though it didn't seem to be burning her. Must be a new trick dad learned. He has grown stronger in the past two years, if that is even possible. Reality continues around me, eyes widening, shocked expressions, eyes filled with joy, pain, confusion as one by one sets their gaze on me. My feet are glued to the ground, my mind foggy. No need to worry about any more attacks from Fairy Tail; they are frozen as well. Rose is looking paler by the second, but my head can't process why. I need to save her, she saved me. Without thinking, I'm walking towards her, towards Fairy Tail, towards my dad.

"Layla? Is that you?" Through the crowd a dark haired boy shuffled by. Heart beating through his veins, eyes set on one goal. He didn't care about anything else except for that one girl slowly, slowly walking. That one girl who was supposed to be dead.

I am oblivious to any noise. I am afraid, but I feel my mother giving me strength. Rose is so close, only five feet away. I'm reaching for her; there are beads of sweat rolling down her ever so pale face. It almost seems like her magic power is being sucked right out of her. Then it hit me; that's what the burning rope was doing. Gradually pulling any and all magic power from the victim, till it eventually left them dead. A painful, long process if completed, but I will remove the ropes before eternal sleep set in. I most definitely will.

"Layla! That is you! Oh god, Layla. You're here." Two warm arms entrapped me, pulling me away from Rose, her eyes gently shutting. I scrambled to get free; I was doing everything possible. His arms weren't coming loose. Apparently if you come back to life after two years of being dead it's a big deal. Rose was the closest thing I had to a mom. Her hug was what I imagined to be a mother's embrace; something that would shut off all darkness from the world and keep you safe inside. I needed to feel that again. I couldn't let Rose die when I could've tried harder to save her. There was nothing I could do trapped in Simon's arms. Two years and he was almost as buff as my dad. Simon. The last time I saw him we kissed. And then I ran away. He said he loved me…that's it! I squiggled and squirmed till I was facing Simon head on. His face is soaked in tears, but his eyes are glimmering with hope. I have to do this. Rose is dying not an arm length away, and here I am contemplating my plan. Will it even work? I have no other option but to try. My lips press against his, and I can feel him smile. I pull my head away, still wedged in his arms. Darn, definitely wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I'm sure everyone is staring, but do I even care? Nope. "Don't ever leave me again, okay Lay-"

"Put me down," I say through gritted teeth. Nothing. "I said, put me down. Please." His face is filled with hurt, and I can't help thinking of the man he used to be. What happened to the Simon who was brave and didn't get his heart broken every little thing? I want him back. The Simon that would've freaking put me down already instead of holding on to me like some lost teddy bear. His arms are becoming weaker; I push myself free. "Thank you."

"N-No problem Layla."

It seems as if everyone has stopped breathing when I reach down to Rose, the fiery ropes fading. Maybe that meant dad had finally let her go. A pulse is all the comfort I need right now. Her skin is clammy to the touch and her eyes, they're closed. Reality is pressing in, yet I continue to kick it out. She is cold. She is breathless. She is dead.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: oh hey…sorry it's been a couple months since the last update…but…whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

There is a limp body that lies in my arms. She is dead. Maybe right now she is reuniting with her mother, but I doubt it's a happy one. No warm kisses would be given, only stares of disproval. Rose was never able to fulfill her mother wishes; the one thing she strived every day to achieve. I was useless. Even when I promised Rose the world, I couldn't even give her life. Rose's clammy hands grew stiffer in my hands. How could I have let this happen? I am sinking into despair and couldn't stop. My mind became twisted, and soon I found myself filled with anger rather than grief. I wasn't the one to kill Rose. Fairytail did. No, not Fairytail, rather my own father did. The person who lied to me, the person I lost Kamrin over just to hug one more time. I didn't need to blame my self for Rose's death. Dad was the one who I needed to seek revenge on. But, I couldn't. Not for the fact that he was my father, but because of my own incompetence. I had no magic to fight with. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone approaching. Thinking it was my dad, I grew tense. It had been silent for the past ten minutes, both sides at a stand still, Drore Flame just losing their leader and Fairytail seeing me.

"L-Layla? Who was that? Was she someone important to you?" some male voice asked. If I had been paying attention I would've known who it was, but my thoughts were else where. Without turning around I answered,

"Was Rose important to me? Rose, the only person who was ever like a mother to me?" my eyes were brimmed with tears. No. This wasn't the time to cry. "She protected me, took Kamrin and I in, gave us another chance at life. And you're asking if she was important to me? How can you be so ignorant that you can't even see how much I cared for her?" I tightened my fists, irritation filling me. "All of you! All of Fairytail prouds its self about being a family! But you fail to recgonize others? A-And then you just take them away without breaking a sweat? I thought I could've given you that much, but apparently, I was wrong." Without a moment of hesitation, I turned and swung my fist as hard as I could at the person standing behind me. I expected two things to happen. One, for my dad to be standing there, and two, for my fist to make pleasant contact with his face. Instead, Simon was waiting there behind me, and when my fist went to punch his face, wind swirled from behind me and followed my extended arm all the way to Simon, blowing him far away.

"What…was that?" I mumbled under my breath. I quickly turned around expecting someone else to have been there and blown him away, but no one was there. Did I really do that? Looking back over to where Simon was laying, I almost felt whimsical. Am I really a mage? Can I use magic now? Can I actually fight?!

"Was that you, Layla?" Simon croaked. He slowly started to pull himself up, but I sent a breeze over in his direction knocking his hurt figure back down, because, why not? I could actually protect my self now. I can save Drore Flame and live on as Rose's legacy! All I had to do was beat Fairytail. Would I have to kill anyone? I truly did not care anymore. Revenge is sweet. Revenge will make me powerful. I started to laugh at the whole situation. Even if I had just realized my power today, I have done enough training on its own to know the basics. I just had to let go. A swarm of wind circled around me, catching rocks and pebbles along the way. All around me was a tornando, and I was the controller. I pushed my arms outward, sending a wave of thick wind to anyone near by. A few people dropped. Not enough. I remember watching Wendy one time, she was practicing a deadly move; the ability to steal someones own breath. I was curious about it even though at the time I'd thought I would never use it. So she told me about it. I doubt she would of ever guessed it would now be used to take the lives of her comrades.

A new sensation overcame me, and I had a sudden urge to try controlling water too. It bent to my will as well. How could I have been so strong and not have realized it? I bet it was the pressure of everyone around me. Dad, Simon, all of Fairytail. All constantly keeping me weak and powerless. Wait. Not everyone. Kamrin never pressured me. He beat up on me,but it was different. I can now relate to all his anger he had. It feels so good just to let go. How could I blame him for doing the same thing I was doing now? Soon, I had four elements, air, water, earth, and finally fire all bending to my will. Chaos surronded me.

"Layla! You need to stop this! I know you're upset, but we can work it out together. I-If you don't stop…I will have to fight you." I heard a voice echo around me. Me? Stop? Why would someone want me to stop? It feels so nice. They must want to capture me and never let me free again. Feed me lies and keep my ignorant. I kept going. The voice warned me again but I ignored him. But soon, everything went dark, and when I awoke, only Simon stood before me. Everywhere else, was black. Not the type of black that happens when there is no light, the black that is empty. So much nothing the space has no choice but to be filled with the darkness of black.

Simon was looking down, but I could tell he was hurt, both physically and emotionally. He looked up and watched me for a little bit, sadness in his eyes. Finally when I was tired of waiting and not fighting I spoke up. "Where the hell am I? Simon. Answer me." He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to put himself back together. When he opened them again I saw a fierceness in them that I've never seen before.

"This is the place where I fight my battles, Layla. This is the place where I fight and never lose."


End file.
